Summer Heat
by Dark Akuma-chan
Summary: "Sepertinya, aku mulai gila..." ― Sasuke & Naruto! One-shot! Shounen-Ai! Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review?


**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Typo(s), AU, OOC, Shounen-Ai

**Don't Like Don't Read! Okay?!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Summer Heat  
**__by Dark Akuma-chan_

* * *

"Haaah! Aku benci musim panas!"

Uzumaki Naruto terbaring lemas di dalam kamar bernuansa biru gelap dengan kipas angin dan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Jaket _orange_ dan kaos putih polos yang tadi dipakainya kini tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"Sial! Kenapa harus ada yang namanya musim panas!" serunya kesal. Dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto menghalangi kedua mata _sapphire_-nya dari silaunya sinar matahari. "Kenapa juga si brengsek itu lama sekali perginya?!"

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Lima belas menit.

Tiga puluh menit.

Urat kemarahan kini mulai muncul di dahinya.

Tanpa peringatan, Naruto langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Kenapa masih belum datang juga!" serunya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan!" Naruto mengacak-acak frustasi rambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. "Lihat saja nanti! Akan aku acak-acak rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya, aku buang semua tomat yang ada di kulkasnya, juga kopi yang ada dalam lemari penyimpanannya, juga—"

**BLETAK!**

"Kenapa kau memukulku, hah?!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit akibat hantaman sebotol _pocarisweat_ yang sukses mendarat di kepalanya.

Si pelaku Uchiha Sasuke, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Untuk memperbaiki kinerja otakmu." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"A-Apa katamu?!" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, berusaha mengintimidasi pemuda yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengan sebagian besar warna properti yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

Namun sepertinya, usahanya itu tak menimbulkan hasil seperti apa yang diharapkannya.

"Idiot."

Dan jawaban singkat Sasuke itu sukses membuat urat kemarahan kembali muncul di dahi Naruto.

"S-Sial! Jangan seenaknya!" Naruto membalas sembari mengacungkan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari ku apa?!"

Kini Sasuke balik menatap Naruto, tapi dengan tatapan merendahkan, ditambah dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya. "Begitulah kenyataannya." jawabnya santai.

Dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"B-Brengsek! Lihat saja! Suatu hari, aku akan membuatmu—"

"Diam dan makan _ice cream_ mu." Sasuke memotong sumpah serapah Naruto dengan mengeluarkan sebuah _ice cream_ rasa jeruk dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Tch!" Naruto mendecak sebal, mengambil _ice cream_ dari tangan Sasuke kasar.

Masih dengan perasaan kesal yang menyelimutinya, Naruto mulai membuka dan memakan _ice cream_-nya perlahan, sedangkan Sasuke mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, sama-sama terpaku dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Naruto masih tetap memakan _ice cream_-nya perlahan. Sesekali ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir dengan handuk yang ada di sampingnya sembari menatap taman keluarga Uchiha yang terlihat jelas dari balkon kamar Sasuke.

Ia mengakui kalau beberapa tanaman itu tampak lebih indah saat terkena sinar matahari, tapi tetap saja... ia masih membenci musim panas.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia juga masih membaca buku di samping Naruto. Sesekali juga ia meraih dan meminum _pocarisweat _yang tadi di belinya bersamaan dengan _ice cream_ yang saat ini dimakan Naruto.

Dan saat termenung itulah, sebuah ide muncul di pikiran Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, sabtu besok kau tidak ada acara kan?"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke langsung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Naruto tidak langsung membalas. Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan lagi setiap kalimat yang ada di kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?"

"Untuk apa?"

Dan jawaban Sasuke kali ini membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Tentu saja untuk bersenang-senang! Memang kau hanya ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas tahun ini di rumah?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Terlihat jelas binar-binar semangat dan kebahagian di mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Bagaimana? Kau mau tidak?" ajaknya lagi.

"..."

"Hey! Cepat jawab!" desak Naruto lagi saat tak mendapatkan respon dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dengan terpaksa ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya. "Berisik! Bisakah kau—"

"AH!" tapi ucapannya itu dipotong oleh pekikan Naruto.

Saat ini Sasuke memang berniat untuk menasehati pemuda pirang yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia malah terdiam, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabat masa kecilnya. Ya, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang sedang menjilat lelehan _ice cream _yang mengalih di pergelangan tangannya.

Ditambah rambut pirang yang sedikit basah oleh keringat yang terus menerus mengalir karena udara panas di musim panas ini, juga mata dengan iris sapphire jernih yang baru disadarinya memiliki warna yang sangat indah.

Dan yang tak bisa dipercaya, cahaya matahari di musim panas yang mengenai tubuh berkeringatnya itu, membuat kulit tan Naruto terlihat lebih eksotis.

Hanya ada satu kata yang muncul di benaknya saat ini.

_Sexy..._

"Heeeeey! Kau dengar tidak?!" Naruto berucap keras sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke yang sedang terdiam menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai sadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Namun Naruto segera menghentikannya dengan cara mengapit wajah Sasuke di antara kedua telapak tangannya. "Kau ini kenapa?" ia menatap wajah pucat Sasuke lekat-lekat, tampak ada sedikit raut cemas yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Dan Sasuke kembali terdiam, ia terhipnotis oleh iris _sapphire_ jernih milik Naruto yang mengarah tepat ke arahnya, karena memang baru kali ini ia melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Namun perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertipis jarak di antara mereka.

Semakin lama semakin dekat, dan...

"AH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Naruto kesal.

"Cepat pakai." Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Naruto, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur setelah berhasil melempar kaos putih polos tepat di wajah si pemilik. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bertelanjang dada saat Itachi pulang."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal. "Che! Biasanya juga tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke sempat terdiam sambil menatap Naruto cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau tidur." ucapnya sambil berputar membelakangi Naruto yang dengan terpaksa mengenakan lagi kaos putih polosnya.

Dalam diam Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengatur nafasnya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak normal kembali.

Namun bukannya tenang, ia malah kembali mengingat hal yang terjadi sekitar lima menit yang lalu, kejadian yang tak pernah sekalipun muncul di otaknya.

Mau tidak mau, hal itu membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

_Sepertinya, aku mulai gila..._

_—**END—**_

* * *

**A/N:  
**Inilah hasil dari ide yang tiba-tiba muncul saat sedang pusing-pusingnya mikir pelajaran XDD Maaf jika kurang memuaskan (_ _)  
Dan terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mampir :D  
Baiklah! Sampai jumpa di lain cerita!

**Thanks to You All!**


End file.
